You Opened My Eyes
by Jadzia1208
Summary: After years of living in poverty and no one but his younger brother able to bring light to his eyes, Lukas Bondevik discovers a new challenge he must conquer, something he wasn't very experienced with. A relationship with no other than the energetic Mathias Køhler. ships include: DenNor, SuFin, and Norway x Romania
1. Chapter 1

"Get up, get up, get up!"

Lukas groaned and pulled a pillow over his head to block out the screaming child.

"What's your hurry?" He asked, still not moving when the kid began to push him.

"I'm not in a hurry, I'm just hungry." The high-pitched voice replied, sitting on his brother in another attempt to wake him up.

Lukas sighed and took the pillow away, picking up the younger child to get him to stop pushing.

"Fine Emil, wait in the kitchen." Lukas gave in, setting his brother on the floor.

Emil immediately took off towards the kitchen, leaving Lukas alone again. He waited until he could no longer hear Emil's footsteps to get up. He stretched and yawned as he stood, wishing he could stay in the warm bed all day. Managing to shuffle his way to the kitchen, Lukas was pleased to see Emil had managed to get seated by himself.

"So what do you want for breakfast?"

Emil looked up in thought then pointed to the cabinet above the stove.

"If you want it, you have to talk…" Lukas sighed, leaning against the gas-burning stove.

Emil could speak almost perfect English along with knowing a little Icelandic but still refused to speak when he didn't have to. For this reason Lukas wouldn't give him anything unless he asked.

"Can I have cereal?" Emil spoke quietly, not looking at Lukas but keeping his eyes on the cabinet.

"That wasn't so hard." He said then turned to the cabinet.

Because of his height, Lukas had to stand on his tiptoes to reach the box of Cheerios.

"You have to go to Uncle Tino's today-" Lukas was barely able to finish his sentence before he felt Emil at his feet.

When he didn't want something to happen, Emil had a habit of hitting Lukas's legs.

"No I don't wanna! Berwald scares me and Peter always picks on me!" Emil screamed, beating Lukas's legs over and over.

Lukas sighed and picked his brother up to set him on the counter.

"I know you don't like it but I have to work and Arthur and Francis can't watch you this week." Lukas sighed and lightly pat his brother's head to try and calm him down.

Emil sniffed and nodded, looking down. Lukas smiled sadly and placed Emil back in his seat. He made the bowl of cereal and kissed his brother's forehead.

"Just for this week." He promised.

Emil kept his head down as he entered Tino and Berwald's crazy household. Peter was the first to greet him and dragged him inside while Lukas waved goodbye.

"I should be back by eight to pick him up." Lukas told Tino once the children had left.

"Take your time! Berwald loves kids!" Tino giggled while glancing inside.

Lukas didn't see how this was possible since Berwald was barely able to handle people but kept quiet. As he left Lukas heard a loud crash from inside and prayed for Emil.

Lukas pulled up to the back of an old looking building. He shut the car down and grabbed a duffle bag from the backseat. He got out of the car and unlocked the back door with his employee key. Immediately a slaphappy colleague greeted him.

"Oh my god Luke, like, where have you been?!" The Polish man yelled, pulling Lukas into a hug.

"I had to drop Emil off at Tino's house so it was a little more of a drive." He explained, "Calm down Feliks, it's not like I was late."

"Well, like, you always get here at the same time every day! You didn't even call, totally not cool!" Feliks whined.

Lukas rolled his eyes and pushed Feliks off. He didn't like being touched which was pointless considering his current job.

"What are you, my husband? Now stop being clingy or you're actually going to make me late!"

Lukas pushed past him and picked up the cup of coffee Feliks had already made for him. He walked into his dressing room and locked the door before he started changing. Only half way through someone started knocking on his door.

"What!?" He yelled since he wasn't going to open the door half nude.

"You have a client so, like, hurry up!" Feliks shouted back from the other side of the door.

"I hardly think they should be called clients…" Lukas mumbled as he threw on the last of his clothing, or lack of.

He simply wore a pair of tight, almost underwear short, pants with his country's flag on them along with a red vest that hugged his curves. He despised the outfit for how tight it all was but knew he didn't get a choice on what he was to wear. Without looking back in the mirror like he usually did, Lukas opened the door to get Feliks to stop whining.

"Why are are you in such a hurry?!" Lukas exclaimed as Feliks started to drag him away from the back room.

"Because, like, we're already behind!" Feliks explained then pushed Lukas towards the area he was to go to before taking off.

Lukas stumbled forward and regained his balance. Before beginning to walk again, he sent a glare to Feliks. He tried to move to the separate room as quickly as possible but, as expected, many others tried to get ahold of him first. After pushing wandering hands off him as politely as possible, Lukas pulled himself around a corner to where his "client" waited.

"Took ya long enough…" The stranger groaned, obviously already drunk.

Lukas felt relieved that he was use to think kind of behavior or he would've happily slapped this guy already.

"I'm sorry about that, but I'm here now." Lukas cooed, stepping forward, "And I'm all yours."

A wicked grin grew on the stranger's face and when Lukas got close enough he grabbed his arm and pulled him towards him. The man turned so Lukas was against the wall to which Lukas showed no protest. This was the worst part of his job. It usually wasn't too bad since he just served drinks but he'd had to work some back jobs lately. Lukas stayed completely still, trying his best not to push the man off since he was technically a paying customer. The client pressed himself roughly against Lukas while reaching down to grope his ass. This was too much for Lukas, he just wasn't cut out for having random people touching him. For this reason he quickly pushed him off, stepping away and towards the area where everyone else was.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" The man growled, advancing towards Lukas.

Lukas clicked his tongue in annoyance and turned around to leave without responding. To his dismay, the stranger wouldn't let him go that easily. He lunged forward and gripped Lukas's arm roughly. Lukas hissed and tried to kick the drunky off but was repinned to the wall with his hands trapped over his head.

"Get the fuck off me!" Lukas screamed, struggling to get free.

The pervert didn't let go though and instead pushed his hand past Lukas's tight boxers. Lukas yelped and tried to move again, wiggling through enough to kick the man's shins, though it barely fazed him. He shut his eyes and continued to struggle as the man's hand moved around his private zones. Suddenly the pressure of the man disappeared, as did the hand. Since his knees had already grown weak, Lukas fell to the floor and opened his eyes cautiously. The stranger that had been molesting him now lay pummeled in the corner and a new man stood over him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, extending a hand out to help Lukas up.

Huh...Danish. Lukas thought while reaching out to grab his hand.

"Uh yeah...fine." He replied, shaking some when he was pulled up and started to fall again.

The man stepped forward and caught Lukas before he could fall, a grin plastered on his face.

"I'm Mathias!" The man told Lukas as he tried to help him stay on his feet.

"Oh...I'm-"

"LUKAS!" Lukas was cut off by a familiar voice yelling his name.

"That's me…" He said to Mathias.

He glanced around the corner to see his boss stomping angrily towards him.

"Yes sir?" He asked when his boss was close enough to hear him.

Lukas's boss looked like he was going to start yelling at him then and there but after noticing Mathias, he changed his mind.

"In my office, now." He said strictly and turned around, expecting Lukas to follow.

Lukas sighed and glanced back at Mathias before following his boss. When they got in his office, Lukas didn't even bother sitting down since he knew his boss would be standing over him anyways.

"What the hell was that? You can't just have people beating up our clients."

"But sir he was-"

"I don't want to hear it Lukas. Every week you're in my office for one reason or another. At this rate you waste more money than you earn." His boss growled, towering over Lukas like a wall.

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't ask him to help me…" Lukas responded, referencing to Mathias.

His boss leaned against his desk and rubbed his temples in thought.

"I'm sorry Lukas, but you're a loss profit for me. I'm going to have to let you go…" He finished, shooing Lukas out the door, "I'll have your papers ready by tomorrow."

Lukas knew there was no use arguing anymore and left quietly, his boss closing the door behind him. Mathias was waiting for Lukas outside the door, looking concerned when he noticed Lukas had paled.

"What happened?" He asked, standing beside Lukas.

Lukas had originally been filled with dread at the loss of his job but now it was replaced with anger.

"You made me lose my damn job, that's what happened!" He yelled, pushing Mathias roughly and stomping off to where his stuff was.

"Wait, how'd I do that?" Mathias insisted, following him.

"You should've just left me the hell alone!" Lukas growled, picking up his bag and moving to the back exit.

"What was I supposed to do? Let him rape you?" Mathias defended and followed Lukas outside.

"Yeah I guess so! You're not some hero who's suppose to save me! Even if i would've gotten raped at least I would still have a job and a home!" Lukas had turned around to yell at Mathias, getting a little too personal.

Mathias paused, looking over Lukas's angry figure and feeling some sympathy for him.

"You're homeless?" Mathias asked since that was the vibe he was getting.

Lukas took a step back and shook his head. He wondered if he could run to his car fast enough to escape this awkwardness.

"No, I'm not now but with me not having a job anymore it won't be long until I am." Lukas explained, hoping Mathias would get off his back.

"Well if you want, you could live with me. I have plenty of room and I kind of owe it to you." Mathias offered shyly.

Lukas just stared at Mathias in disbelief, almost laughing from his suggestion.

"Are you crazy? You just met me - I just met you, and you're suggesting we live together? Not only that but I have a five-year-old brother that doesn't even want to leave my side long enough to let me go to work!" Lukas baffled, looking at Mathias like he wasn't even human.

"He can stay too, I don't mind children." Mathias insisted, shrugging off anything else Lukas had said.

Lukas scoffed and started heading back to his car, not giving Mathias an answer.

"Wait!" Mathias yelled, running after Lukas and meeting him on the driver's side of the car, "At least let me give you my number."

Lukas opened the car door and climbed in.

"I don't even have a cell phone." He argued, getting ready to close the door but Mathias stopped it with his hand.

"That's what pay phones are for!" Mathias joked.

Lukas rolled his eyes and kicked the door open.

"Fine, just give it to me so I can leave." Lukas gave in, crossing his arms.

Mathias pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. 'What a tool, who just keeps pen and paper in their coat pocket?' Lukas complained to himself, wondering why he was even agreeing to this. He did have a landline that was installed in his apartment but he certainly wasn't telling Mathias that. Mathias finished writing and handed Lukas the paper.

"Call me whenever." He said with a grin.

Lukas gave him a look and slammed the door close. Mathias stepped back from the car to let Lukas leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Lukas stopped in a parking lot about a mile away from Tino's house to change since he hadn't had a chance to before he left. He then continued to drive until he got to the house. He could hear the commotion from outside. Walking to the door, he was a little hesitant to knock but someone came to the door before he got the chance. Berwald was there to greet him, Peter glued to his leg. Wow he hated talking to this guy.

"Ja?" Berwald questioned which was basically his way of asking Lukas what he wanted.

"Can I talk to Tino?" Lukas asked.

Berwald nodded and left the doorway, looking like he was having no problem dragging Peter along. Lukas didn't know what Tino saw in Berwald, it was like talking to a wall with him. Tino appeared in the doorway with his usual smile a second after Berwald had disappeared.

"Lukas? You're back early. Did something happen?" Tino asked in a worried tone.

"Uh, yeah...I got fired. I don't really want to talk about it now but if you call later I'll explain." Lukas replied, glancing inside at the children.

"Oh alright...I'm guessing you want Emil then?"

Lukas nodded and Tino left to go get his brother, Emil was to the door before Tino and clung to Lukas. Tino was back a second later to say goodbye.

"I'll talk to you later, Luke. Have a safe drive home!" He said and waved to the brothers before closing the door.

Emil held on to Lukas's hand on the way back to the car and got in. After he was all buckled up and Lukas was in the driver's seat, Emil spoke.

"Why are you back so early Lukie?" Emil asked softly.

"Just...something happened at work, that's all. Nothing to worry about." Lukas lied

and started driving.

It was ten o'clock by the time Lukas was able to get Emil to go to sleep. He sat on his love couch in his apartment, conveniently by his landline phone. He stuck his hands in his pockets and felt something rub against his skin. Lukas pulled out the small slip of paper that had Mathias's number on it. 'He said I could call anytime, right?' Lukas thought, twirling the paper in between his fingers. 'It couldn't hurt...at the least I could get a good laugh out of it...' Lukas sighed and picked up the phone. He dialed the number and waited while listening to the ringing. Just before he was about to give up, Mathias picked up the phone.

"Hello! Mathias speaking!" A cheery Dane's voice came through the phone.

Lukas rolled his eyes but found it hard to keep from smiling.

"You never get tired, do you?" He asked as a response.

Through the phone it sounded like Mathias had fallen out of his chair, probably from surprise.

"Oh, hey Luke! Eh, can I call you that? I didn't think you'd actually call…" Mathias rambled, not waiting for a response from Lukas about the nickname.

Lukas shrugged even though Mathias couldn't see him. He was use to that name from Emil and Tino so it didn't matter much to him.

"It gets boring living with a toddler, that's why I called. I can't leave the apartment while he's asleep." Lukas explained and found himself twirling the cord that connected the phone and the machine in his fingers.

"So you do have a cell phone!" Mathias exclaimed, making Lukas flinch.

"No, it's the phone installed in my apartment. You should understand why I can't afford a cell phone." Lukas sighed that he gave away his lie from earlier.

"Oh right, uh…" Mathias seemed at a lost for words.

There was a bit of awkward silence when neither of them could think of something to talk about. Mathias was the first to speak again, no surprise there.

"So have you thought anymore about coming to my house?" He asked in an extremely calm manner.

Lukas's breath hitched at the question and he was tempted to just hang up the phone. Though in his mind he knew the question couldn't be avoided forever.

"Can I at least some and see the house before I'm forced to live there?" Lukas asked, which Mathias took as a joke.

"Yeah, yeah, of course. What are you doing tomorrow?" Mathias asked so he could get Lukas over.

"Well I was suppose to work but that plan is obviously ruined." Lukas assumed Mathias was asking him that so he could get him to go on a date or something.

"Want to come over then? I'll even come over and pick you up if you want." Mathias offered since he really wanted Lukas to be able to see his home.

"Hm, I guess. I don't know what I'm going to do with Emil though…" Lukas thought aloud.

"He can come too! I'm great with kids!" Mathias exclaimed immediately.

"If you say so but just a warning, he doesn't like strangers." Lukas laughed and glanced at the clock, "It's getting late...I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, you know it! Sleep tight!" Mathias said in a hurry since he hadn't realized what time it was.

Lukas rolled his eyes and got ready to hang up.

"I live in the apartments on the east side by the bowling alley. Number 207." He said and put the phone down with a small smile on his face.

A small finger poked at Lukas's side, disturbing his peaceful slumber once again.

"What do you want Emil?" Lukas groaned, not looking at the child.

"Uh...Lukie...there's a strange man at the door…" Emil stuttered and when Lukas opened his eyes he noticed his brother was paler than usual.

Lukas opened his eyes fully and sat up, picking Emil up and holding him to his side by resting him on his hip.

"Let's go see who it is." Lukas replied as he started towards the apartment door.

He sat Emil down when they got closer to the door, so he wouldn't be in sight to anyone at the door, and went to open it. He couldn't believe he'd completely forgotten about going to Mathias's house.

"Hey Luke!...Looking good." The Dane teased after looking over Lukas's outfit, or lack-there-of.

Since Lukas had been pulled out of bed, he still wore his PJ's, which just consisted of a baggy shirt and a pair of boxers. The comment made Lukas blush as he stepped out of the doorway for Mathias.

"Shut up…" Lukas mumbled when Mathias came in and moved over to Emil, "Mathias this is Emil, Emil this is Mathias. Why don't you two talk while I get changed."?

Emil immediately started pouting when Lukas left, staring awkwardly at the stranger. Mathias crouched down to get to eye level with Emil and smiled at him.

"Hi Emil! I've heard a lot about you in the past couple of days!" Mathias told him, holding out his hand towards the child.

Emil took a step back from him though, not looking happy about the situation.

"Why are you so loud?" He asked quietly.

It was almost always quiet in the apartment so Emil wasn't use to such a volume. Mathias opened his mouth to answer but Lukas came back into the room before he could. He wore something a little nicer than his usual sweatpants and T-shirt. Instead he wore a pair of tight black pants and a loose fitting blue button-up. Mathias grinned and walked over to him, just now realizing how much he towered over Lukas.

"You clean up nicely." Mathias complemented and bent down to poke at the cross pin Lukas wore to push back some of his bangs.

Lukas slapped Mathias's hand away and went over to his brother.

"Thank you for getting dressed on your own. We're going to go with Mathias today, alright?" He said while picking Emil up.

Emil glanced over Lukas's shoulder to look at Mathias then whisper. "Do we have to? He's loud and looks at you funny."

Lukas smiled and nodded, moving towards the door and motioning for Mathias to follow.

"Yes we do. It'll be alright, he'll grow on you." Lukas promised and walked towards the unfamiliar truck that he assumed was Mathias's.

Apparently he was right because the truck unlocked when he got close. Lukas opened the door on his own and buckled Emil up. When he turned around to the passenger's side, Mathias was standing there with the door open. Lukas shot him a glare and got in. making sure to close the door himself. Mathias was quick to get in the driver's side and start up the engine of the truck, which startled Emil.

"Even his truck is loud…" He mumbled under his breath.

"So how long does it take to get to your house?" Lukas asked to make conversation as Mathias drove.  
"Only about twenty minutes! It would be shorter but I live on the other side of town." Mathias answered, looking away from the road long enough to smile at Lukas.  
'Great a whole twenty minutes of awkward silence.' Lukas thought to himself and leaned back in his seat. To his surprise and liking, this turned out not to be the case. Mathias seemed to have plenty of questions to ask Lukas and Emil during the ride. Simple things like who their friends and family were or what their favorite color was, but enough to keep things in a somewhat cheery mood. And just like Mathias had promised, they arrived to the house in twenty minutes flat. Lukas was amazed by how nice the home was on the outside alone. It was a brick house with two levels (which seemed strange since Lukas assumed Mathias lived alone) and a nice off-white arch that presented itself over the main doorway. Mathias's home was located in a community of other houses but from what Lukas could see, his was that nicest. When parked, Emil unbuckled himself and stood up to tap Mathias's shoulder.  
"I like your house..." He said in a soft voice to Mathias.  
"Thanks, but wait until you see the inside!" Mathias responded with excitement in his voice.  
"Come on, Emil. Let's go take a look." Lukas glanced to Mathias before getting out of the truck, Emil going through Lukas's door instead of his own.  
Mathias seemed happy to show the two around, being the first one to reach the front door even after being the last to get out of the truck. Lukas followed with Emil holding his hand. Mathias stood at the door with a grin and as soon as they got close he swung it open to reveal his entryway. Lukas stepped inside and immediately understood why Mathias was so proud. The entryway was a polished white tile floor with a couple brass statues along the walls that depicted different things. There was a mini walk in closet where coats could be hung when it got cold enough and an umbrella holster sitting next to a desk with a mirror on it. Lukas opened his mouth to compliment it but Mathias wouldn't let him.  
"No comments until the end of the tour!" He said, looking at both Lukas and Emil.  
Both sighed and nodded at the same time, showing off the two's identical attitudes. Mathias felt accomplished on how he was able to get them to agree and started walking up the small staircase in front of the entrance. They followed him into the main living room of the house. This room didn't include a TV like you'd expect from Mathias, it was instead a lot classier. There was a marble fireplace against one of the walls, unlit, with some pictures in frames above it. Lukas counted himself and found a total of four couches in the room, two being full, the others love couches. All sported the same red fabric, which went surprisingly well with the white carpet that seemed to cover the whole first floor. Mathias rambled on about something as Lukas continued to look, now also noticing two armchairs, two coffee tables, and four side tables that all had unique lamps on them. His thoughts were interrupted when some classical music started playing behind him. Was that...Phantom of the Opera? Lukas turned to see Emil had gotten ahold of an old record player sitting on a black table.

"I didn't see you as the type of guy that enjoys this kind of music." Lukas said, a bit shocked.

"I like it! We should get one of these!" Emil grinned, watching the record spin in an endless circle.

"We'll see…" Lukas replied and turned back to Mathias who was smirking brightly, "Why are you smiling like that?" He asked.

"Looks like Emil found something he likes...the move-in looking any more hopeful now?" Mathias teased as a response.

"Don't get too excited. We're only on the second room." Lukas scoffed and took Emil's hand so they could continue to look.


	3. Chapter 3

By the end of the tour, Lukas couldn't argue any longer. The house was basically him and Emil's dream home. There were a total of twelve rooms throughout the house, including the two they went through in the beginning. The first floor consisted of two living rooms: the big one in the main entrance and a smaller one next to it that just had a sofa and TV. It also had two dining rooms: one that was probably only used when Mathias needed something formal that had a beautiful crystal chandelier and eight chairs at the table. The other was most likely where Mathias ate most his meals since the room was just big enough to fit a round table with a couple chairs around it. Connected to that section was a small storage area where he kept canned foods and drinks. In between the dining rooms was the kitchen, which had multiple storage units and refrigerators. The last three floors of the first floor were located behind the main dining room. These rooms were just like a guest bedroom. The biggest of the three held a queen size mattress and a 19-inch TV. From there a small staircase led to a sink and mirror, then to a half-bath just big enough for a toilet, then to the bottom where there was a bath and storage. The second floor was small in comparison to the first since it only hosted three rooms total. It was obvious why when Lukas saw Mathias's master bedroom. It took up almost the whole second floor, which was only a little smaller than the first. The king mattress surrounded by a historical looking brass bed frame sat in the middle of the room and was the first thing seen when entering the room. To go with that he had a walk-in-closet that Lukas could have swore was as big as his whole apartment and was barely even half full, though the clothes in there seemed very modern and of high quality. There was an indent in the wall where a wide flat screen TV sat and small commodities scattered around the bedroom. Also on the second floor was a full bathroom across from Mathias's room that looked straight out of a magazine. The bathtub had multiple functions that turned it into a shower or even a hot tub with multiple jets and lights inside it. The toilet was farther in the corner and was even automatic while the sink was basically floating next to it since there was no base. The last room was just an average sized bedroom that looked neat like Mathias was expecting someone to use it in the near future. With all these things Lukas thought he might as well live in a mansion and from the looks of it, Emil couldn't even process a house of such size. They stood outside of the house now, having spent the day touring around. Mathias was grinning and sitting on the stairs to the front door.

"So how'd you like it?" Mathias asked both of them.

Emil still look like a lost puppy and just stared up at Mathias for an awkward moment with no response. Then a smile flashed across his face as he ran up to hug Mathias around his neck.

"I love it, I love it, I love!"

Lukas just stared in shock of Emil's reaction. He'd almost never seen Emil show his age like that since he usually like to act about five years older than he actually was, so to see him so excited was really a joy. Lukas fought off a smile and walked over to the two to pry Emil off Mathias's neck before he strangled him.

"I glad you like it so much little guy!" Mathias laughed, Emil just ginned and nodded.

Lukas cleared his throat so the attention would go back to him, "I think it's about time you take us home…I need to start dinner."

"You could stay and eat here! I cook!"

"I said it's about time you take us home." Lukas repeated without hesitation.

Mathias's smile fell and he gave a disappointed nod, standing up to go start the truck.

"Your carriage awaits!" He said with a fake, plastered on smile.

Lukas gave him a look and got into the truck before everyone else, refusing to look at his brother's saddened face. Emil looked back at the home with dismay and moved in the same direction. He stopped along the way to poke at Mathias and whisper a 'thank you'. He finally got into the truck and buckled up silently. Mathias was the last to climb in and shot a smile to Lukas who wouldn't look at him. With a sigh he started to drive, making it back to Lukas's apartment in less time than it took them to get to the house. Lukas got out as soon as the truck was turned off. He unbuckled Emil and sent him to go unlock the apartment. When they were alone, Lukas finally looked at the Dane again.

"Thank you for the tour Mathias...I'll talk to Emil tonight and call when we make a decision." Lukas said in an emotionless voice, not even his eyes showed any signs of emotion.

Mathias nodded and had a sly grin on as he opened his arms.

"Goodbye hug?" He asked, inching towards Lukas.

Lukas looked down to make sure Mathias couldn't see that he was smiling...and now blushing. Stupid idiot, how was he able to break him like that? When Lukas glanced back up Mathias was basically on top of him but they were still not touching. He sighed and stepped forward into Mathias's arms. Mathias himself was actually very surprised that Lukas had accepted his offer and wrapped his muscular arms tightly around the other. Lukas's blush only got worse as gently hugged Mathias back. Since he was so short (or because Mathias was so tall) he couldn't see over Mathias's shoulder so he was forced to rest his head against his chest.

"O-okay you got your hug. Now l-let go!" Lukas stammered, trying to push away from Mathias's chest before his face got too red.

"But hugging you is like hugging a teddy bear!"

"Mathias please..."

"But-"

"Just let go!" Lukas finally yelled since his face had gotten so red it looked like he was sunburnt.

Mathias obeyed this time and let his grip on Lukas loosen until he was no longer holding him. Lukas immediately turned his back to Mathias, not from anger but because he was trying to hide his blush. Mathias walked him to his apartment door, Lukas not looking at him the whole time. Emil was already inside so Lukas went in to greet him, keeping only a sliver of the door open when saying goodbye.

"Thanks again for the tour." He started to close the door all the way but Mathias stuck his foot in.

"No problem...just so you know you look cute when you blush." Mathias finished and pulled his foot out so the door slammed closed and Lukas couldn't yell at him.

Lukas's face - which had just begun to fade to a normal color - lit up again and he stood standing at the door from embarrassment. Emil watched him confusingly and waddled over to pull on his pant leg.

"Lukie what's wrong?" He asked to which Lukas didn't respond, only walking to the nearest couch and fell on his stomach.

Emil didn't bother him anymore and went to the kitchen to see if he could find something to eat on his own. He settled with some yogurt and grapes since that's all he could reach. Since Lukas wasn't paying attention to him, he snuck past the living room and into his bedroom. Not more than 10 minutes after Mathias had left and Emil went to his room, a loud knocking on the apartment door made Lukas fall off the couch. Once he made sure he hadn't died of a heart attack, Lukas went to answer the door. He was greeted with an angry looking man glaring over him. 'The landowner...' Lukas thought with a slight fear.

"Ya got yer rent money yet?" He spit out in a threatening deep accent.

Lukas glanced back at his calendar to realize he was almost a week past the date he was supposed to pay. He shook his head as he looked back, trying to hide how worried he was. "Not yet..."

The landowner growled and slapped Lukas across the side of his face so hard a red mark was immediately visible. Lukas reached up to feel his now bruised cheek but had no other reaction, he was use to this form of abuse. That displeased the landowner who was obviously trying to get a reaction from Lukas. Trying to prove a point.

"Every month I have ta wait weeks ta get yer part." He stepped into the living room and slammed the door behind him. Lukas stepped back and glanced around to make sure Emil wasn't there to see what was going on. He was barely able to look before he felt himself being picked up and roughly slammed against a wall. His vision was blurry for a second as he tried to reorient himself. The landowner waited until Lukas was looking at him before trying to grab at his hair. He had to pull his hand back quickly though, a sharp pain spreading across his palm. Lukas looked down at the landowner's hand to see blood dripping from it. Before he could process how it could of happened, a drop of the dark red liquid slid down his face and neck. His hair clip...Lukas realized the cross clip had caused the cut at the same time the landowner did. He glared at it and ignored the blood. He ripped the hairpin away and launched it to an unknown area behind them. Lukas gasped and trying to case after it. Before he could get more than a yard away the landowner grabbed the opposite side of his hair where most of his bangs were. Feeling no pain this time he didn't hesitate to pull Lukas back to wall by his hair. Lukas struggled and swore, smacking the man's hands to get them off his scalp. It didn't faze the landowner who simply punched Lukas in the gut to get him to stop fighting. Lukas doubled over in pain and was only slightly relieved to feel his hair being released.

"Have me money by tomorrow or there's more where that came from." The landowner finished with a threat and knocked Lukas upside the head one more time before leaving the same way he arrived. Lukas fell to his knees with one arm still wrapped around his waist. A single tear fell from his eyes to mix with the blood on the carpet below him. He coughed which sent a new wave of pain to engulf him as he felt a soft touch on his shoulder. He looked up to see Emil with tears in his eyes and tissues in his hand. "W-what was that?"

Lukas didn't even try to stand up, knowing the results already. Instead he pushed himself up enough to lean against the wall he had been thrown on to. He silently took the tissues from Emil and began wiping blood away from his face, flinching when he pressed down too hard on his bruise. Emil just stood in silence for a response to his question.

"Can you find my hair pin? He threw it over there somewhere-" he pointed to the front door, "I'll tell you what happened then."

Emil nodded and ran over to the area to which Lukas had pointed. He brought it back over, only holding it with two fingers since there was still blood on it. Lukas forced a smile the best he could and wiped off the cross.

"We can't stay here anymore...I'll tell you the truth, we can't afford it. So I'll let you decide. Would you rather go to Uncle Tino's or Mathias's?" Lukas asked since there was no point in keeping Emil away from the tougher decisions. His brother was the only reason he was still in this hellhole people called Earth anyways.

Emil took a moment to think. He left and came back minutes later with an ice pack and held it to Lukas cheek.

"I think we should go to Mathias's..." Emil whispered, looking over his older brother to make sure he was seriously hurt anywhere else.

This actually surprised Lukas. Emil hated strangers yet he'd rather live with one than go to Tino's house? "If that's what you want...help me over to the couch so I can call him."

Emil obliged and held Lukas's hand as they walked over to the phone. Of course it didn't help ease Lukas's pain any since Emil barely reached his hip in height, but it was the thought that counted. Mathias's phone number was still sitting by the landline phone so it didn't take much for him to give him a call. As always Mathias was basically sitting on his phone waiting for Lukas to call.

"Hey Luke what's up?" He answered. Lukas swallowed the lump in his throat before he tried to talk.

"Emil and I have decided we want to move in with you..."

"Really?! I mean that's great...awesome! So when do you want to start moving your stuff? Next month maybe?"

"Today."

There was a long pause after Lukas finished. It really was crazy, it had barely been 48 hours since they'd met and they were already trying to move in.

"Lukas what's wrong?" Mathias sounded genuinely worried. Even if he'd only met Lukas he knew better than to think he'd just want to move in so quickly without a serious reason.

"Just get over here-" Lukas's voice cracked as his lip started to quiver. No, no, no he couldn't start crying now. "...please."

Mathias didn't hesitate to jump in his truck after he'd heard Lukas's voice break.

"I'm on my way now. You don't have to explain what happened until after I get there but don't hang up." Mathias commanded in a suddenly serious tone.

Lukas sniffed and closed his eyes to block out the tears threatening to come out. Emil jumped up on to couch and held on to Lukas's admin a comforting way. There was no talking between the two as Mathias made his twenty minutes journey to Lukas's apartment but he didn't hang up like Mathias had told him. He knew Mathias had arrived before he said anything over the phone because of the screeching of brakes outside.

"Can I hang up now?" Lukas asked with a small laugh.

"Yeah go ahead. I'll be right up." Mathias answered with no humor in his voice.

Lukas sighed and hung up. He picked Emil up and set him on the ground as he found the strength to stand up himself.

"Go to your room and put everything you want to take with you in your backpack." Lukas told him a gentle voice, not wanting to scare him by making him rush out of the place that'd been his home for three years now.

Emil nodded and looked at the front door before running to his room. Lukas moved his way to the front door and opened it a crack to see if Mathias was there. He was and looked impatient, like he'd been standing there for hours. Lukas finally broke and pushed the door open as fast as he could and basically jumped in Mathias's arms. Mathias caught him and held him tightly to his chest, stroking his hair gentle. Without asking he picked Lukas up and brought him back inside, sitting on the couch with him in his land. Lukas was too tired and upset to care and kept his head ducked down so Mathias couldn't see his tears.

"Hey it's alright...why don't you tell me what happened so we can get this worked out." Mathias's voice went back to it normal lightness as he said this.

Lukas explained everything in a choked voice that didn't sound like his own. He told what had had happened that day and his past problems with the landowner. Today wasn't his only hassle with the man but it was the worse of them. It was usually just some yelling and a flick on the ear. Someone must have really pissed him off today to get him to go so ballistic. As Lukas talked Mathias looked over the injuries he described. Apparently his cheek was worse than he thought because that's what Mathias spent most his time looking at. His thumb glided over it a couple time, which actually soothed the pain. Once Lukas finished he'd stopped crying as well and had calmed down.

"I see why you want to leave so quickly." Mathias sighed and leaned back in thought.

"He said he was going to come back tomorrow for the money but I don't have it. I have to go somewhere, anywhere but here." Lukas pleaded, knowing he sounded pathetic but he didn't care.

"Alright get what you need. I don't mind you moving in a just didn't imagine it would happen so quickly." Mathias agreed.

Lukas nodded and stop up, flinching slightly since he'd forgotten about the blow to his stomach. Emil had returned with his backpack overflowing with toys. Together they all worked to collect the necessary things in boxes and take them to Mathias's truck. Lukas wanted to help more but Mathias wouldn't let him carry anything that weighed more than Emil. It was almost midnight by the time they'd finished...well almost all of them. Emil had fallen asleep in the back seat of Mathias's truck at around ten-thirty. Lukas wished he could do the same and all but crawled into the the passengers seat of the truck. Mathias looked just as tired and even had dark circles forming under his eyes. They started the long drive to Mathias's house.

"You can sleep in the guest room tonight if you'd like." Mathias decided to make conversation.

"Where is Emil going to sleep?" Lukas asked, worrying about his brother before him.

"I have that kids room upstairs remember. There's already a chest where he can keep all the toys he brought along." Mathias smiled as he answered.

Lukas nodded in thought and looked back to the sleeping child behind him. "I want to sleep as close to him as I can. He doesn't sleep well in unknown places."

"You can have my room then."

"Where will you sleep?"

"I've always got the guest room."

"I'm not going to kick you out of your own room." Lukas argued, feeling guilty enough about invading his house.

"Well it's either that or we sleep together. I only have one bed." Mathias laughed, doubt Lukas would agree with that idea.

"...what size is your bed again?" Lukas asked shyly, looking out the window at nothing but darkness.

"King. Plenty of room." Mathias grinned. No way he was agreeing to this.

"Looks like we're sleeping in the same bed." Lukas said coolly though his face was hotter than he was.

Lukas refused to talk for the rest of the drive even though Mathias could shut up because of his excitement. When they got to the house they decided to not unpack until tomorrow. Since Lukas didn't want to wake Emil up, Mathias carried him inside and laid him on the kid-sized bed. When he went back to his bedroom Lukas was already passed out on the bed, not even under the sheets. Mathias smiled and pulled him under the covers. He undressed and got in himself, falling asleep soon after.


	4. Chapter 4

Lukas was sleeping soundly in the bed, nothing disturbing his sleep for a couple of hours now. Even so he woke up almost like it happened for no reason. He rolled over on his side to look over the edge of the bed where an alarm clock sat. Wow 3 A.M...I never wake up this early. It's only when his ears adjusted did he realize why he woke up. Mathias was tossing and turning uncomfortably beside him. Low, depressed groans echoed across the bedroom, sending uneasy shivers up Lukas's spine. He sat up on his knees and crawled over to Mathias. He lightly shook him by his shoulder but got no different reaction other than Mathias trying to pull away from him. Lukas tried to grab at him again and realized he was sweating. He shook him more violently and lower himself down to whisper in Mathias's ear.

"Mathias...Mathias...Mathias!"

He gave up trying to be quiet and yelled in a hushed tone. Mathias sat up suddenly, almost hitting him and Lukas's heads together. Luckily Lukas managed to move his head back just in time. Mathias was panting as he came to his senses and looked back at Lukas like he'd never seen him before.

"Mathias...are you okay?" He asked softly. Mathias nodded and looked down.

"Yeah that happens sometimes...night terrors. Sorry to wake you."

Lukas shook his head and scooted close and used his sleeve to pat away some of the sweat on Mathias's forehead. "What do you usually do to get back to sleep after?"

Lukas had never experienced any night terrors and rarely had nightmares so he was unsure how to handle the situation.

"I don't. I never go back to sleep afterwards I just mess around until the day starts." Mathias explained and focused hard to see Lukas clearly in the darkness.

"Have you ever tried letting someone else help you get back to sleep?" Lukas asked since he didn't want Mathias just walking around.

Mathias laughed so hard it almost scared Lukas. "Are you kidding? I've never had anyone else in this house long enough to try." He sighed.

"Let me try then." Lukas sat back on his heels when Mathias's face had cooled down.

"How are you going to do that?"

"Just lay down."

Mathias huffed, thinking Lukas had no chance of putting his back to sleep since he couldn't do it himself, but laid down anyways. Lukas crawled back over to the headboard of the bed. Once he was in a comfortable sitting position he didn't asked before picking Mathias head up and laying it on his lap. Mathias didn't complain and actually snuggled up to him in a teasing way. Lukas rolled his eyes and pushed some of Mathias's hair to the side. He took a deep breath a start singing a lullaby he often sing to Emil when he couldn't sleep. It was in Norwegian but this didn't seem to bother the Dane any who looked like he was enjoying himself. But after about a minute of the song Mathias excitement melt away and a drowsiness flooded over him. He yawned in a last attempt to stay away. Luckily before he could pass out completely Lukas's song ended.

"Tired yet?"

Mathias hummed happily and nodded.

"Come here." Mathias said with his eyes closed and waited until he could feel Lukas's breath against his cheek.

"Do you need something?" Lukas asked in annoyance when Mathias didn't say anything.

"A goodnight kiss would be nice." Mathias grinned but didn't open his eyes.

Lukas had the sense to smack Mathias right then and there and go downstairs to sleep but his body wouldn't let him move. He blushed greatly when he realized he was actually considering it and...liked the idea of kissing him.

"I should hit you." He hissed and leaned down to connected the two's lips.

Mathias hummed in a cocky way, which made Lukas pull away, but only about an inch.

"Where's my slap?" Mathias asked and pushed some of Lukas's blonde hair behind his year. It was a good thing it was dark but Lukas had a feeling it didn't matter since Mathias could probably feel the heat coming from his blush.

"Will you go to sleep now?" Lukas asked. Mathias nodded and gave him a peck on the lips again before sliding off his lap and back on to his pillow.

Lukas swallowed to find his mouth was extremely dry. He pushed back and got back on his side of the bed. As he started to drift off again he lightly brushed his fingers across his lips with a small smile.

Lukas woke up slowly that morning. Weird no one had come to wake him up. He sat up and looked around, having to realize again why he was in Mathias's room. When he stood and moved closer to the door he could hear the faint sound of music playing coming from down stairs. He didn't bother putting on clothes as he went down to investigate what was going on. When he walked into the living room he saw Emil playing with some of his toys and listening to the classical music he had found the day before. Lukas was about to speak up and tell Emil good morning when he was suddenly hugged from behind.

"What the-"

"Good morning Luke." Mathias grinned and chuckled when Lukas blushed, "Emil told me you were a late sleeper but I'd thought you'd be up before eleven." He let go of Lukas and moved to sit down in the chair next to Emil.

Lukas had to duck inside the kitchen quickly to make sure Mathias wasn't lying but it was in fact 11:30. At closer examination he also noticed both Emil and Mathias were fully clothed. He was a late sleeper but never really got the chance to actually sleep in since Emil liked to wake up at the break of dawn.

"Good morning Lukie." Emil smiled, standing up to give his brother a hug.

They'd only been there a night but Emil was happier than Lukas had seen him be in years. He patted his head and walked towards Mathias, his stomach growling.

"Come on, I made breakfast already. I'll warm it up for you." Mathias said and stood up, grabbing Lukas's hand to drag him to the kitchen as well.

When they got there Mathias started pulling things out of the refrigerator and putting them on a plate. Lukas pulled himself on to the nearest counter top, something he'd always do at the apartment.

"So about last night I'm really surprised your singing worked. I've honestly never found a way to go back to sleep after the night terrors." Mathias explained which was his way of saying thank you. Lukas just looked dumb struck. Of all the things that happened last night _that's_ what he wanted to talk about?!

"Yeah no problem..." Lukas replied, studying Mathias.

"Also..." Mathias said slowly, putting Lukas's food in the microwave. He walked over to him and put his hands on each side of the counter where Lukas was sitting, blocking him from looking at anything but Mathias. "You're a good kisser."

Lukas huffed and pushed his palms rough against Mathias's chest. He turned his head in the opposite direction and stuck his nose to the sky.

"Oh come on it's a compliment." Mathias laughed and barely moved when Lukas pushed him. He leaned in closely and, since Lukas had the side of his face turned toward him, he kissed Lukas's cheek and jawbone.

"Knock it off." Lukas leaned back and away from Mathias.

"But you're blushing and it's cute."

"I'm not cute." The microwave next to them went off with a dig and Mathias slowly got off of Lukas.

"You got out of it this time." Mathias teased and pulled the now heated food, "breakfast is done. Or lunch."

He set it on the dining table in the small room connected to the kitchen and left Lukas be so he could eat. Lukas watched him leave just to make sure. He then jumped down from the counter and went to eat. It was one of the better breakfasts he'd had in a long time. Because of his old work schedule he never had time to make a good breakfast in the mornings and they never had the money to go out to eat. It's been so long that Lukas had most completely forgotten what bacon taste like. After he finished he took the plate in and cleaned it himself, not wanting to leave a mess. He then walked back into the living room to see Mathias playing with Emil and his toys.

"How was breakfast?" Mathias asked when Lukas came to sit on the floor with them.

"Good...I'm guessing Emil enjoyed it more than me though." Lukas responded to which Emil nodded excitedly.

Mathias smiled with the easier that they had enjoyed it and say back. "Anything else you need?"

Emil and Lukas shook their heads at the same time. Mathias shrugged and stood up. "Maybe you should get dressed." He said to Lukas and walked away towards the stairs. Lukas kissed Emil in the forehead and followed Mathias.

"Um one problem." Lukas said shyly when the got back to Mathias's bedroom, "I didn't bring any clothes..."

Mathias looked at him for a second. "What'd we spend two hours packing then?"

Lukas scoffed. "We only had two boxes we could fill and I didn't think clothes were the most important thing." He explained.

Mathias sighed. "Well it's not like my cloths are going to fit."

"I have pants I just didn't grab any shirts." Lukas sat on the bed, pulling his knees to his chest.

"Alright." Mathias turned to to his closet and pulled out a red V-neck T-shirt and threw it to Lukas. "It's the smallest shirt I own. It doesn't fit me anymore."

Lukas picked it up off the bed and held it up to his chest. It was obviously too big but wasn't any worse than the bigger shirts he wore to bed.

"Yeah I think this'll work." Lukas said and stood up with it draped across his arm.

Mathias smiled and walked up in front of him. "So are you going to change now?"

Lukas reached up and flicked him on the forehead. "You wish. I'm going to take a shower." He huffed and moved around Mathias and towards the door.

Mathias turned around and crept behind Lukas until he got to the door. As Lukas opened it and stepped through he felt a sharp pain in his ass. He blushed as he realized what Mathias had done but when he turned around to slap him the bedroom door had already been closed and locked.

"Why that sneaky son of a bitch..." Lukas mutter and glared at the door before walking to the bathroom.

Once inside he'd almost forgotten how nice it was inside. It took him only about thirty second to turn on the porcelain shower to his desired temperature. He stripped and stepped inside only to realize there was not only no lock on the bathroom door, but the shower "curtain" was clear and nothing but a glass door.

"You've got to be kidding me..." He couldn't even shower without worrying about Mathias appearing behind him. To his liking he was able to enjoy his shower without any interruptions and felt surprisingly better when he stepped out. He slid on his extra pair of jeans and stopped for a second before sliding on Mathias's shirt. It was loose but not baggy and the material was softer than anything he'd owned. As Lukas started to walk out of the door he got a whiff of Mathias's cologne that he wore regularly so it seemed to have infused with all his clothing. He stopped once again and held the shirt to his nose for a couple of seconds. 'Damn that Dane. How could he make me fall for him so quickly...?' Lukas thought. It shouldn't make me so angry but it did so he stomped out the bathroom. Someone has turned the mucus off down stairs because only silence met him when he barged out. The peacefulness instantly calmed his nerves as he paced his steps while walking to the staircase. When Lukas got to the bottom of the stairs he heard the faint sound of Emil's laughter. The sound made him smile and he tried to follow it which lead him to the front corridor. Mathias and Emil were sitting on the ground together. Mathias was helping Emil get his tennis shoes on, both of them ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" Lukas interrupted, making the others fall silent and look up at him. Lukas expected Mathias to come running up with some crazy excuse but instead it was Emil who spoke up.

"Mathias is going to take me on a walk around the neighborhood since I've never been on this side of town." Emil explained with a smile. It was true Lukas had never taken Emil to visit the west side of town because there was no reason for them to come. True there were plenty of shops and restaurants here that anyone would enjoy, but they could never afford it before.

"Alright that will be fun." Lukas agreed to let Emil go. Why wouldn't he? It was the first time he'd be able to experience the kind of lifestyle Lukas had always wanted to give him.

"You can come too!" Mathias blurted out, suddenly jumping to his feet.

Lukas laughed sweetly and shook his head. "No you two go and have fun. It'll be good bonding time." He answered since he'd much rather stay and explore Mathias's house. Emil looked slightly disappointed but that seemed to disappear when they started to move towards the door.

"We'll be back in a couple of hours!" Mathias promised as Emil bolted out the door.

"Have fun!" Lukas shouted as they left, "Be careful!"

After they had left Lukas roamed around for a bit, really getting to know Mathias's house. But after only thirty minutes he had explored everything in the house. With nothing else to do he stepped outside for some fresh air. There were a few seats outside and he sat in one on the patio. He sat back and closed his eyes, ready to have a relaxing hour.


	5. Chapter 5

"Lukas? Hey is that you?!" Lukas heard an all too familiar voice calling his name. Lukas's eyes opened and he shot up to a sitting position. To his disliking it was who he wished it wasn't.

"Hi Vladimir..." Lukas responded to the man on the sidewalk. Vladimir was Lukas's ex boyfriend and they'd only been separated for about a month now.

"What are you doing here? What happened to Mathias?" Vladimir asked, not asking to be invited to the porch as he waltzed up there and sat down.

"Nothing happened to him I'm just staying with him. How do you know Mathias anyways?" Lukas questioned bitterly. You'd think he's cold normally, you should see him when it came to exes.

"We're neighbors, see!" Vladimir replied with a smile, showing off his fangs and pointing to the house next to Mathias's, "So you're staying with him...are you guys dating or something?"

Lukas blushed but shook his head. "No we're not dating he's just helping me out! Why does it matter to you anyways?"

"I was just askin. Plus if you're not dating anyone that means I'm open for assessment again." Vladimir gave Lukas a dark grin.

"Yeah liked I'd get back together with you." Lukas scoffed and rolled his eyes, "you couldn't even do anything for me when we were together."

Vladimir looked offended but smiled nonetheless. "Really because you never complained about my tongue piercing." He stuck out his tongue to show off the black pearl.

Lukas was not far off from punch Vladimir but the gesture still made him blush. "Just shut up."

"Oh come on you know you miss me!"

"I will punch you."

Vladimir stood up with a pouty face. "You just want me to leave don't you?"

"Yes, very."

"Alright but one thing first..." He said and marched over to Lukas. He bent down so their faces were inches apart, "one last kiss."

Lukas moved enough to slap him upside the head, his glare growing meaner. "Leave before I seriously hurt." Lukas had patience but right now Vladimir was pulling on his last nerve.

"I'm not scared of you." Vladimir said and though his head hurt from the smack, he didn't move.

"I bet you'd be scared of Mathias." Lukas knew he wasn't intimidating but Mathias had already beaten up one guy over him.

"Oh is your boyfriend going to come and save you?"

"I told you. We're not dating."

"Then I shouldn't have much to fear." Vladimir moved in closer, "is a kiss really so much to ask for?"

"When you're the one asking for it, yes." Lukas huffed, "If I kiss you you'll really go away?"

"Like promised." Vladimir grinned.

"Fine..." Lukas hissed and used a hand to hold Vladimir's chin, "but don't be a pervert."

"Eh no promises." Vladimir shrugged and didn't wait for Lukas to get mad at him before moving in to kiss him. Lukas didn't bother to push back against it since he'd already agreed but when he got sick of it he started to pull away. Vladimir didn't agree with his actions though because as soon as Lukas moved he reached over and tugged on Lukas's floating hair curl. Lukas gasped and reached up to slap Vladimir but he reached over to catch his hand. While he had the opportunity because of Lukas's gasp, Vladimir invaded his mouth. To keep Lukas from doing anything...dangerous, Vladimir used his free hand to hold Lukas's jaw open. Lukas squirmed and tried to push Vladimir away but stopped when he started running his tongue piercing across the roof of Lukas's mouth. Damn that piercing always drove him crazy. He stopped fighting and gripped Vladimir's shirt to actually pull him closer. Vladimir hummed and let go off Lukas's jaw to hold himself steady with the wall behind them. Lukas grinned with the freedom of his mouth and bit down roughly on Vladimir's tough. His eyes widened and he got off Lukas with a glare.

"What the hell?!"

"I told you to not be a pervert!"

Vladimir groaned and crossed his arms. "You weren't complaining."

Lukas stood up and pushed Vladimir away. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?!"

"Oh nothing just the fact I'm pretty sure the neighbors could hear you moaning."

Lukas's face was red from not only embarrassment but anger as well. "You got what you wanted, now leave." He said stiffly.

"Fine, fine. I'll let you cool down before Mathias gets back. I wouldn't want him to get jealous." Vladimir sighed with fake disappointment.

He smiled at Lukas before walking off the porch and to his own house. Lukas sat in his same spot and glared at Vladimir until he was inside again. Then he relaxed and focused on making his face go back to its normal skin color.

Lukas hadn't even realized how long he'd been sitting outside until Mathias and Emil came back home. It was only about an hour but for the past few years of his life Lukas never had the opportunity to just sit and enjoy what was around him. He'd actually almost fallen asleep since he didn't even notice Mathias and Emil approaching him.

"I'm back Lukie." Emil said loudly and climbed up on his brother's lap. Where was all this energy coming from?

"Huh? Oh hey Emil. Have fun?" Lukas asked with a yawn and sat up so both of them were more comfortable.

"Yeah, lots of fun! Mathias bought us stuff!" Emil said spritely and pointed to the bags Mathias was holding.

"Did he now?" Lukas glanced at the bags, noticing how bulky they were.

"It's nothing special. Just housewarming gifts." Mathias shrugged and moved to the front door, "I'll put these inside."

Lukas looked around and predicted what time it was. "How about we go inside too. I'll see if I can make us lunch." Lukas wasn't very hungry himself since he'd woken up so late in the day but Emil had quite the appetite for his age.

Emil nodded and jumped off his lap and ran through the still ajar door. Lukas didn't take long to follow and saw Mathias had put their 'gifts' by the entry closet. He ignored it for now and instead moved towards the kitchen.

"Hey Mathias! Do you mind if I use your kitchen?" Lukas wasn't sure where Mathias was at the moment so he took to yelling.

"You don't need to shout." Mathias laughed, basically materializing behind Lukas, "and it's your kitchen too."

He was carrying an abundance of hand towels but Lukas didn't question why.

"You're too kind." He responded and looked around the kitchen as Mathias left. It had several advanced cooking tools but not the most important one. "Mathias, do you have a coffee maker?"

"What? No I don't drink it that often so I just use the French press." Mathias called from the other room.

French what? "Um what's that?" Lukas asked shyly.

Mathias poked his head through the entryway with a confused look. "You don't know what a French press is?" Lukas shook his head. "Here I'll show you."

Mathias went through all the steps of how to use the device. Luckily it wasn't a difficult thing to learn so Lukas figured it out in a decent amount of time. Once it was sorted out Mathias left him alone again. Lukas asked if he wanted any lunch but when he said no as well Lukas got started in just Emil's. Even though Mathias certainly had more food that Lukas ever had at one time, he still stuck to the basics and made Emil a ham and cheese sandwich. Emil didn't complain though, especially since he was allowed to take his toys to the table while he ate. Okay that's taken care of...now let's see what Mathias bought today. Lukas thought and went back to the front door to get the bags of presents. He brought them to the main living room and sat down on the closest love couch. He set the bags next to him and opened the first one, taking out the top item. It was nothing special, just like Mathias had said, just a T-shirt. It was a navy blue color and not nearly as deep of a V-neck like the one he was wearing now. As he pulled out various pieces of clothing he noticed the quality of them was extraordinary. He thought the shirt he was wearing was nice but these looked specially fitted. The first bag was just clothes for Lukas and when he went through the second (smaller) bag, they were all for Emil. Lukas put all the clothes back where they belong and brought the bags upstairs.

"Emil clean up your dishes when you're done!" Lukas yelled back to the kitchen as he went upstairs. He went into Emil's room first with the small bag and started hanging up the clothes in the kid sized closet. 'Wouldn't want them to get wrinkled.' Lukas though, 'They're too nice for that.' He even hung outfits together just to make sure they were easily accessible. After he finished in Emil's room he took the larger bag to Mathias's room but didn't hang anything up, just left the bag by the closet. That was Mathias's area and he didn't plan to use it without permission. He went downstairs after that and finished what he was doing at the same time as Mathias.

"So did you like your housewarming gift?" Mathias asked as he stood beside Lukas and wrapped his arm around his waist.

The gesture made Lukas go pink but he didn't resent it. "You didn't have to buy us new wardrobes." Lukas wasn't very good at accepting gifts which is mostly because he wasn't good with the words thank you.

"What else was I supposed to do? Let you guys wear the same clothes all the time?" Mathias said like it was a joke. Lukas didn't laugh though since that what him and Emil had done since they'd moved into the apartment. When Lukas didn't respond he moved around and towards the kitchen. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Why are you asking this early?" Lukas question since he'd remembered just giving Emil lunch. Mathias ducked inside the kitchen to look at the clock on the stove.

"It's 5 o'clock." Mathias responded in a questioning voice.

Lukas stared at him with shocked eyes then looked down just as confused. Had he really taken that long looking through the clothes?

"So..." Mathias stepped back to Lukas and used his index finger to raise Lukas's head up by his chin, "hungry yet?"


	6. Chapter 6

Mathias had dinner done in about thirty minutes, which was impressive because of what he made in that time. To anyone else it was just a regular dinner with pulled pork, mashed potatoes, and corn but Lukas and Emil never got the time to make all those things. Mostly because Lukas wasn't the best cook in the world. Emil wasted no time eating when he got his plate, not interested in any conversation at the dinner table. Lukas didn't mind talking though and obviously neither did Mathias.

"Do you talk to your neighbors much?" Lukas asked, eating his food in small amounts so he could respond at anytime.

"Uh not normally. I work most the day so when I get home I don't usually take time to talk." Mathias shrugged eating the same way as Lukas, "Vladimir's pretty cool though, the one that lives to the right of me."

Lukas flinched at the thought of those two actually talking, especially after today. "Really you like him?"

Mathias stopped eating and looked at Lukas like he'd offended him. "I mean I guess. Why, should I not like him?"

Lukas opened his mouth to explain exactly why Mathias shouldn't like him but stopped when he noticed Emil had stopped eating to listen. "We'll talk about it after dinner..." He mumbled and everyone finished the food in an eerie silence.

After dinner Lukas and Emil helped clean up, one because Mathias had cooked and two because they wanted to learn where everything was in the kitchen. With Mathias standing by the help they got done in thirty minutes. By the time they'd gotten that done it was around eight and Emil was obviously getting tired. Lukas carried him upstairs and tucked him into his new bed. While he put Emil to bed Mathias finished shutting things on the lower floor before going to take a shower. Lukas heard the shower running as he stepped out of Emil's room and decided it was safe to change in Mathias's room. When he walked inside he noticed the bag of clothes wasn't sitting outside the walk-in closet. He stuck his head inside and saw that the half of the closet that had been empty before was now filled with the close that had been bought for him. He walked in and started really noticing what was purchased.

"How did he know what size underwear I wear?" Lukas question as he opened drawers that contained things like underwear and socks. He ignored that for now and walked along until he found silk shirt hanging at the very end of the row. There were no pants to go with the shirt and Lukas assumed that was something Mathias did on purpose to show it was his night shirt. He shook his head with a smile and took the shirt off the hanger. He stepped out of the closet and began changing since he could still hear the roar from the shower. He'd stripped from his pants and shirt and pushed them to the side. Then when he started to pick up the dark purple night shirt he felt two arms wrap around him from the back and lock in front of his bare chest. Lukas jumped from surprise and glanced over to see it was Mathias. How did he miss the shower being turned off. Suddenly that thought left his mind as he looked Mathias over. He was still naked from his shower other than the bath towel hanging from his hips.

"I see you found the shirt I got you." Mathias commented and chose to ignore Lukas's bright red face.

"Yes...and I'd like to change into it." Lukas responded and shifted some to show he obviously couldn't move.

"Oh but I like this position." Mathias sighed and pulled Lukas closer to his chest, his warmth radiating off of him.

"Let me get dressed." Lukas said again but Mathias's grip wouldn't loosen, "...if you let me go now you can cuddle me all you want in bed."

Mathias let go instantly and stepped back with a grin. "Alright, deal!" He exclaimed and went into the walk-in closet to change as Lukas slid on the shirt.

"So what's your beef with Vlad?" Mathias asked through the thin door.

Ew did he really just call him that? "It's nothing...we just dated not too long ago and he got too noisy today." Lukas responded and sat on the bed, taking out his hair clip.

There was a pause in Mathias's response. "Why'd you guys break up?"

Lukas set the cross on the night stand. "I didn't like his personality. He could be a bit of a pervert."

"Then why did you get with him in the first place?" Mathias stepped out of the closet in a baggy pair of sweatpants and a button up that was only half buttoned up.

"Honestly?"

"Hit me."

Lukas's stared at him for a moment. "You know how he's got that tongue piercing? I'm kinda into that." He sighed and kept his head down.

Mathias grinned and sat down next to him. "Really?" Lukas nodded. "That's hot."

Lukas shoved him roughly and crawled towards the headboard to climb under the covers. Mathias laughed and stood up to turn off the lights. He then joined Lukas under the covers and scooted closer.

"Gonna keep your promise?" He asked softly.

Lukas sighed and turned to face Mathias before rolling into his arms. Mathias didn't make any smartass comment and instead just gently ran his fingertips across the edge of Lukas shirt where just a sliver of skin showed. Lukas was surprised by how relaxed the movement made him and fell asleep against Mathias's chest in minutes.

Lukas woke up at a decent time the next morning, eight A.M.. Once again though Mathias had disappeared and was no longer in the bed with him. He rolled over with a groan to find his hair clip and noticed a sticky note instead.

 _Sorry I left without telling you but you look so cute when you're asleep so I couldn't wake you up. I have to work today but I should be back in time to make dinner._

 _-Mathias_

Lukas folded the note up and put his hair clip in before getting up. He didn't bother getting dressed so he left the bedroom quietly since it didn't seem like Emil was up yet. He went downstairs make some coffee and actually got dressed while he waited. Once his coffee was made he sat in the smaller living room to watch the news until Emil woke up about an hour later. The rest of the day after that wasn't very eventful. Emil had fun finding hiding places in various spot in the house while Lukas cleaned what little was dirty. He wasn't use to having this much time on his hands so he had no idea what to do. Lukas made them lunch and he got a phone call from Mathias to the home phone. He was just checking in of course so they didn't have a very lengthy conversation. Lukas would've taken Emil out like Mathias had the day before but he didn't know where they would go. Dinner time came and passed and still no Mathias. Lukas prepared a small dinner with the things he could find and sent Emil off to bed around nine. Still no Mathias. Getting suspicious (and worried) Lukas stalked the home phone, not sure if he should give Mathias a call or not. At ten o'clock he decided it was best to call but as soon as he put the phone to his ear the front door opened and closed with a thud. Lukas ran over to it, relieved to see Mathias was alright but angry that he was so late.

"What the hell?! You told me on your note you'd be home by dinner time!" Lukas yelled angrily at him.

Mathias smiled at Lukas's reaction but only shrugged as he walked up the small flight of stairs.

"Well? Care to explain?" Lukas insisted as Mathias walked past him.

Mathias looked up in thought then shook his head and continued to walk.

"Too bad, it's not a choice." Lukas walked in front of Mathias to stop him, "spit it out."

Mathias gave him a look of 'do you really want to know?' and Lukas nodded. Mathias sighed and stuck out his tongue to reveal a crystal red piecing through it. Lukas looked at the piercing to Mathias's eyes with his mouth open so wide his jaw basically hit the floor.

"You didn't..."

"I did."

Lukas shook his head. "Why did you..."

"You said you were into that." Mathias smiled and walked closer to Lukas.

"I am but that's doesn't mean you have to go out and get one."

"Oh there's no harm in it. If I don't like it I take it out." Mathias shrugged and moved one of his hands to hold Lukas by the crook of his back, "But for now let's test it out."

Lukas came back to reality about why Mathias had really gotten the piecing and blushed. "You're rather forward about these things."

"Well I didn't get it done for my pleasure." Mathias shrugged and leaned down so their faces were inches apart, "Come on I don't go to bed thinking I got this for no reason."

Lukas sighed and nodded. "Fine but don't do anything stupid."

"Don't let me. When you want to stop, tell me." Mathias responded and pushed some of Lukas hair aside before moving in to kiss him.

Mathias did so gently at first, not wanting to scare Lukas off but he desperately wanted to use his new toy. Lukas relaxed into the kiss rather quickly and wrapped his arms loosely around Mathias's neck. To keep him from getting impatient, as soon as Lukas felt comfortable he opened his mouth to let Mathias experiment with the piercing. Mathias didn't waste time when he was given permission, pushing his tongue into Lukas's mouth. Just the invasion alone made Lukas moan and his grip around Mathias's neck tighten. Mathias was a little uncoordinated with the tongue piercing at first for obvious reasons but it didn't take him long to figure out how to use it in a way that drove Lukas crazy. The first thing he tried was what Vladimir had done earlier with running the piercing across the roof of Lukas's mouth. But where Vladimir's actions had been rough, Mathias's were gentle and meaningful. He took time to make sure when he ran his tongue forward that it went all the way to the back of Lukas's teeth. Lukas was used to being kissed but never the way Mathias was kissing him now. His breaths turned into pants as he tried to open his mouth more to let Mathias take over him. Mathias grinned and moved on to do more with the tongue piercing. He forced Lukas's tongue up so his could go under it and teased him by scratching the bottom of Lukas's tongue with the piercing. Lukas could feel his knees grow weak at the action so Mathias had to take his hand away to catch him. His arms fell from Mathias's neck and to his chest to grip his shirt. Once Lukas was steady again Mathias pulled away from the kiss to move lower on his body. He placed butterfly kisses down Lukas's neck and pushed the fabric of his aside so he could get to his collarbone. Mathias bit down on the skin along Lukas's collarbone and used the tongue ring to massage the area around the bite. From that Lukas could feel his pants getting tighter and started to push Mathias off in fear of going too far.

"M-Mathias...stop." Lukas groaned, pushing against Mathias's chest to make some distance.

"I don't want to..." Mathias huffed but stopped immediately like he was asked. He moved away from the hickey he'd made on Lukas's collarbone and rested his head on Lukas's shoulder so he was facing his neck.

"I'm guessing you have work again tomorrow." Lukas said in an attempt to change the subject and make things less awkward.

"Yeah I do." Mathias sighed since the last thing he wanted to think about at the moment was work.

"Then we should probably head to bed."

Mathias nodded and slowly pulled away from Lukas and stood up straight again. He didn't even ask before taking Lukas's hand in his own. Lukas looked down at their interlocked fingers but didn't say anything against it as Mathias started walking towards the stairs. Once they were both upstairs Lukas separated their hands and walked into the bathroom. He closed the door and immediately went to the mirror and pulled down his shirt. The light purple hickey made Lukas blush as he ran his finger over his collarbone. He glared at his reflection and put his shirt on messily as he barged out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Mathias was sitting innocently on the bed, which was hard to say since he was half naked.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Lukas huffed but knew he wouldn't be taken seriously because of his blush.

Mathias shrugged and stood up only to pull Lukas into a bear hug and fall back onto the bed. Lukas pushed himself into a sitting position, which he instantly regretted because he was now straddling Mathias waist.

"Yes but even if I'm an idiot there's two things I know for sure." Lukas didn't look amused, "One, I love you."

Lukas stopped glaring as his eyes suddenly got wide from shock. "W-what..." His face heated up and he looked down, refusing to meet Mathias's eyes. "I mean...I love you too." Lukas said breathlessly then suddenly looked up. "What's the other thing?"

Mathias chuckled and pushed himself up to rest on his forearms so he could be closer to Lukas. "You just said it."

Lukas stared at him for a second then started lightly giggling. He fell forward to hug Mathias around his neck, which also pushed Mathias back into the bed. "You're such an idiot." Lukas said again but more playful this time.

Mathias was caught off by the hug but laughed himself when he realized what was going on. He hugged Lukas back gently and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "So bed, huh?"

"Yeah...bed." Lukas sighed and rolled of Mathias enough to kick his pants off. Mathias had already gotten ready while Lukas was in the bathroom so he pulled the covers over both of them once the lights had been turned off. Tonight it was Lukas's turn to crawl up to Mathias and cuddle close to his chest. Mathias wasn't complaining of course and wrapped an arm effortlessly around Lukas's waist. Before he could fall asleep completely, Lukas mumbled a soft 'I love you'.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Lukie?" Emil said quietly to his brother who was standing over the sink cleaning.

"Yes Emil?" Lukas asked in return, knowing instantly the child wanted something.

"I was looking out the window and I saw a boy next store who looked my age...can I go over and talk to him?" Emil answered shyly since Lukas was busy.

Lukas finished washing a plate and set it to the side to dry. "Alright but I'm coming with you."

Emil groaned but agreed and started walking towards the day. Lukas followed and trailed behind Emil as he ran up to meet his soon to be new friend. Lukas decided not embarrass Emil anymore and left the children to talk while he met the parents. The strange child was quiet and wouldn't even say hi at first when Emil tried talking to him. He was usually pale even against Emil who Lukas could have swore was scared of the sun. His hair was a little darker than Emil's but not by much.

"Um, hi...I'm Emil." Emil introduced himself calmly. The child looked up at him cautiously but tried to smile which just made him look creepy.

"Hello Emil, I'm Ivan." He responded.

Ivan was taller than Emil with about the same difference as Lukas and Mathias. Emil didn't mind looking up to talk to him though since that's what he had to do with all adults.

"Wanna be my friend?" Emil asked with a little more confidence.

"Da, I love new friends." Ivan agreed with a smile and turn of the head.

"Yay, do you want to see my hiding spot behind the house? It's got a lot of room!" Emil only asked the first part and immediately started waddling towards it without an answer. Ivan didn't seem to mind though since he followed without a complaint.

Lukas watched from the neighbor's porch where he was waiting for Ivan's parents. 'Well at least I know his name...' He thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted though when a women came to the door.

"I'm sorry about making you wait I was upstairs and couldn't hear the doorbell." She said hastily, like Lukas hated her now, "how can I help you?"

While the lady was rambling on Lukas had made some "key" observations. Lukas wasn't much taller than her but that's probably only because she was slouching, now for obvious reasons. Lukas didn't want to be a pervert but he could have swore her breasts were bigger than the watermelons he'd bought last week at the store. Even with this fact the lady seemed to have a beautiful hourglass figure and with her shining face, she could have easily been a model.

"Oh I just came over to say hello. I live in the next house over and my little brother noticed there was another kid his age around here." Lukas finally responded.

"You mean Ivan? Yes he doesn't have many friends so I'm glad you came over." She giggled and wished she was able to see the new child, "Pardon my rudeness, I'm Irina."

Irina held out her hand and Lukas took it in his own to shake it. "Nice to meet you, I'm Lukas."

The two sat down on the porch and made conversation as the two children ran around the houses.

"Your brother is so cute." Irina smiled when Emil came into view, "So how long have you been living next door? I've never seen you two before, only the tall blonde."

"Not long, only about a month and a half. We actually moved in with Mathias, the tall blonde." Lukas explained.

"Oh are you two together?" She asked and knew her answer as soon as Lukas started to blush.

"As of recently, yes." He sighed and tried not to look stupid.

"How sweet! Natalia - my wife - and I have lived here for about four years now. We'd only adopted Ivan two years ago so it's been some getting used to." Irina smiled.

Lukas relaxed in knowing that he wasn't alone and really started to like Irina. "That's nice, he seems like a sweet kid." Lukas stood up, "Do you mind if I leave Emil here with you? There's some things I need to finish at home and he seems to be having fun with Ivan."

"Go ahead! I'll send him back later. I want to get to know him anyways!" Irina agreed and waved goodbye to Lukas as he walked back to the house.

It wasn't until around six that Emil came back home and talked all through dinner of the things him and Ivan did. Emil was so excited that Lukas had trouble putting him to sleep that night but he was happy Emil had a new friend.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you sure you're going to be alright without me?"

"Yes big brother…"

"And you have everything you need?"

"Yes…" Emil groaned and tried to escape Lukas's clucking and get in the log cabin with everyone else.

"Not yet." Lukas grabbed Emil again and bent down to give Emil a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Emil finally pushed Lukas off and looked around to make sure no one was looking. "I'll see you next week…"

Lukas sighed and waved goodbye which Emil ignored. When he was sure Emil was safely inside, Lukas turned around to go back to Mathias's truck. He got in and Mathias started the hour drive back to their house.

"Has he ever been to a summer camp before? Like away from you?" Mathias asked since he wasn't sure Emil could handle a week without Lukas at his age.

"He went to a three day one once before we had to move into the apartment but by the first night we had to come pick him up because he got homesick." Lukas explained, "But that was years ago."

Mathias shrugged, not seeming too concerned. "Oh well I hope it goes well." He grinned and bit his lip, "I hope I didn't take the whole week off work for nothing."

Lukas blushed and rolled his eyes. "You're a pervert." He pushed himself up and scooted closer to Mathias's side of the truck. "Luckily you're hot too."

"You're awfully excited." Mathias quickly leaned over and gave Lukas a peck on the lips, "We still have an hour to go."

"That doesn't mean I have to wait the whole time." Lukas argued, climbing up so he was on his hands and knees.

"What do you plan on doing? I'm driving, remember." Mathias teased and didn't take his eyes off the road.

"That's perfect." Lukas smirked and picked up one hand to slide it in between Mathias's thighs, "Then you can't stop me."

Since Mathias hadn't been looking when Lukas moved, a light pink glow started to radiate off his face. Lukas knew Mathias didn't blush easily so seeing this only encouraged him. He gave him a light kiss on his cheek and moved down. Lukas's hand that was already in place started groping Mathias to get him started as Lukas unbuckled Mathias's pants. Mathias still didn't take his eyes off the road and Lukas started his work but the bulge growing in his pants made it obvious he knew what was going on. As Lukas pushed past the buckle and buttons of Mathias pants, he leaned down more to blow cool air on the bulge. Mathias hissed as he felt himself instantly harden from the cool air. Lukas giggled darkly and fully relieved Mathias from his now tight clothing. He sat up and gently bit on Mathias's neck while he started to stroke him. Mathias chomped on his bottom lip as he struggled to keep his eyes open and focus on the road. When Lukas felt like he had properly prepared Mathias he pulled away from leaving small hickeys on Mathias's neck. He ducked down so he was out of sight from anyone looking in from the outside and put his lips around Mathias's head. Mathias grip on the steering wheel tighten to the point his knuckles were turning white as Lukas started to suck him off. Lukas hummed as he moved down Mathias cock inch by inch. In seconds he had deepthroated him completely and slowly began to bob his head up and down. Mathias moaned and, seeing they were on a longer strip of road, he pulled a hand away from the wheel to get a handful of Lukas's hair and pulled. This only encouraged Lukas as his movements got quicker. He continued to hum which sent a whole new sensation through Mathias body and used his tongue to tease his head when he came up from air. Mathias was panting at this point and was glad there were hardly any other cars on the road since he wasn't paying attention to his driving at all.

"Lukas...I-I'm gonna..." Mathias moaned as Lukas ran his tongue around his length. He looked up to see Mathias's blushed face and took him in his mouth one more time as Mathias came in his mouth. Lukas pulled up and had swallowed all the cum by the time he got in his own seat again. Mathias glanced over at him and instantly got hot again at the look of Lukas. His hair was a mess and small trail of saliva and semen dropped from the corner of his mouth to his chin.

"Really, you just finished." Lukas sighed as Mathias began to get erect again.

"It's not my fault you look so fucking sexy." Mathias grinned and knew Lukas was trying to play cool through the lump in his own pants.

Lukas blushed and used the back of his hand to wipe away the extras. Mathias shrugged and pulled the truck over to the side of the road and turned off the engine.

"What are you doing?!" Lukas questioned and leaned against the door behind him.

"We both know we can't wait the fifty minutes to the house." Mathias replied honestly and unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Are you not even a little concerned of someone seeing us?" Lukas asking again.

"Not really." Mathias shrugged and tapped the window beside him, "All my windows are tinted."

Lukas blushed at the fact that he had no other argument and Mathias realized it. He reached down to push the seat farther back so there was room for Lukas.

"Come on, you don't have anymore excuses." Mathias motioned for Lukas to come closer.

Lukas cursed under his breath as he climbed over to sit in Mathias lap. Mathias kissed him deeply as they got adjusted to a comfortable position. Lukas was still a little paranoid but the feeling was quick to fade away. As they continued to kiss, with Mathias's tongue moving around with a lot more skill with the tongue piercing. Though Lukas had been nervous before that feeling faded instantly when it was replaced with lust. He moved into the kiss more, opening his mouth wider and clutching Mathias hair tightly. The pain of his hair being pulled only seemed to encourage Mathias as he started peeling off Lukas's shirt and running his much larger hands along his smooth torso. Lukas barely noticed as he was so focused on the make out session until his shirt was completely off. He shivered at the sudden chilliness and slid his cold hands under Mathias's shirt to gain back some warmth. Mathias grinned and pulled Lukas closer so their crotches rubbed together, making Lukas as hard as Mathias already was. Since Lukas was much more horny than before he was desperate for more contact. He struggled to take Mathias's shirt off as he started to rock his hips to grind against his lover. Mathias wasn't surprised by Lukas's sudden change since it wasn't the first time they'd done this and only took full advantage of it. His took his own shirt off to save time and pulled away from Lukas's mouth. He moved down to his neck and kissed and sucked his way down, leaving small marks along the way. When Mathias got to Lukas's collarbone he bit down harder than anywhere so he was sure it would leave a darker hickey. Lukas's head fell back with a moan which encouraged Mathias. He skillful undid Lukas's pants and slid his hand through the first layer and his boxers. Lukas's breath hitched and when he tried to breath normally again all he could do was pant and try not to moan too loudly. Mathias pushed down far enough to be able to lightly run his fingers across Lukas's penis. Lukas let out another long moan and pulled himself forward to bite down on Mathias's neck and trace his hands across his abs. Mathias hummed to conceal the moan that wanted to come out and started pumping Lukas. Lukas could feel the knot building in his stomach and knew he couldn't last long with what Mathias was doing. He felt the sweat building up from his pants and moans. Lukas pushed Mathias's hand away from his pants with some regret but then started to take his pants off. Mathias assisted him and pulled them down to his ankles. Lukas moved back to straddle him and started to rub him up again. He moved the precum around Mathias penis to get it ready and finally got another moan from him.

"H-hey I'm ready..." Mathias said breathlessly with a small smile, "It's been awhile...do you need prepped?" Mathias asked to make sure he wouldn't be hurting Lukas.

Lukas knew he needed it or he'd be hurting during and after sex but he was too impatient at the time. "No I-I'll be alright...just hurry up."

Mathias gave him a suddenly serious look but when Lukas's expression didn't change he continued. Lukas pushed himself up on his knees and moved so he was positioned over Mathias. Mathias had a tight grip on Lukas's hips and helped him slowly lower himself on his dick. Lukas hissed as Mathias's head entered him and suddenly wished he would've had Mathias prepare him. Mathias saw the pain in Lukas's face and moved forward to nibble on his collarbone. He also took away one hand and started to pull and twirl Lukas's floating curl. The treatment to his curl distracted Lukas from all the pain happening to his lower parts. He moaned and his knees gave way, making him completely take in Mathias. He flinched and a few tears formed in his eyes but he was still panting and moaning. Mathias let his head rest on the seat at the tight feeling surrounding his length. He sat back up and moved his hands back to Lukas's hips. When the pain subsided Lukas started to move. He got his knees back on the seat and pushed himself up and fell back down with some help with Mathias. The pace was slow but satisfied both for the time being. Lukas rested his sweating forehead against Mathias's own as he rode him. He wasn't able to form the words to tell Mathias he wanted to go faster but since Mathias felt the same way he didn't need them. No matter how hard he tried, Mathias couldn't thrust any faster in the position they were in so he decided to switch things around. He pushed into Lukas and grabbed the steering wheel so he was able to stand up at least long enough to flip their position and slam Lukas into the seat. Lukas moaned in a high pitch than usual from the rougher treatment and Mathias smiled.

"I-I didn't think you'd be into that." Mathias laughed dryly and thruster into him deeply.

Lukas opened his mouth the responded but started to moan again. Now that Mathias had complete control his thrust became fast and rough, visibly shaking the whole truck. Lukas closed his eyes and tried to keep his already loud moans from turning into screams. His hands went up to Mathias bare back and tried to hold on to him. This resulted in multiple scratch marks down his back, a couple even drawing blood. Mathias didn't notice as he was focused on finishing which he was very close to doing. Lukas was the same way but not as close as Mathias. Mathias felt this and reached down to start stroking Lukas. Because of this he was the first to cum, spreading it across their stomachs. Mathias moaned from the sudden tightness that surrounded him and thrust one more time deep into Lukas came as well. They both sat there silently other than their slowing pants for a few minutes. When they had both cooled down Mathias pulled out of Lukas and tucked himself back into his pants. Lukas sat up a bit shakily so Mathias helped him put his clothes back on and get back into his own seat.

"I have to clean the truck now..." Mathia fakely complained as he put his shirt back on.

"You know it was worth it." Lukas replied and leaned against his hand tiredly, "Can we go home now?"

Mathias went to start the truck when a siren blared behind them. Lukas sat up spritely and turned towards the back window to look out and see the cop car.

"You get to handle this..." Lukas mumbled embarrassedly.

Mathias groaned and turned the truck off again. "Still worth it?" He asked Lukas as the cop started walking to their vehicle.

Lukas sat back down in his seat and looked out the window with a small grin. "Defiantly."


	9. Chapter 9

Lukas looked up from his book slowly as he heard the front door being slammed closed. He glanced over at the nearby clock to see what time it was and knew instantly who it was.

"How was work?" Lukas asked distractedly as he continued reading and Mathias walked past him.

"Boring as always." Mathias flopped down on the couch to wrap an arm around Lukas's shoulders, "And the day went so slow when all I could think about was you."

Lukas had learned not to blush at the small compliments Mathias gave him on a daily basis so he didn't look up. "Maybe you should focus on your job more."

Mathias huffed from being rejected but gave Lukas a kiss on the cheek anyways. "It's awfully quiet. Where's Emil?"

"Playing with Ivan." Lukas responded and Mathias groaned.

"You're okay with him playing with that kid?"

Lukas looked up at him weirdly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know..." Mathias shrugged, "Ivan just kinda seems...off to me. He doesn't act like normal kids."

Lukas laughed dryly and flipped to the next page in his book. "And Emil does? Just because he's different doesn't mean he's a bad kid."

"Fine, fine." Mathias finally agreed and stood up, "I'm gonna go take a shower. Emil should probably be back by night."

"Yeah I'll handle it." Lukas said quickly, obviously not caring for Mathias's rant.

Mathias gave him a looked but headed upstairs and left Lukas in peace again. Lukas spaced out as he read his book, completely ignoring the time of day and it no time it was dark. Since he didn't notice he didn't bother going to get Emil. He did, though, hear Mathias come back to the living room.

"Where's Emil?"

"Huh?" Lukas looked up and out the window, "Oops I didn't realize what time it was..."

Mathias groaned and started to the door. "It's fine I'll go get h-"

A loud screaming from outside stopped Mathias mid sentence. It wasn't just a scream you would hear when a kid scratches their knees or a baby doesn't get what it wants. This scream could only belong to someone who was in immense pain and it sounded all too familiar to Lukas. The scream belonged to Emil. Lukas was out the door before Mathias could even process him standing up but sprinted out in the same hurry. Lukas jumped down the couple stairs that separated the patio from the sidewalk and to the neighbor's house. The first thing he saw was Irina standing outside with her mouth agape and a tear in the corner of her eye. Next he heard the sound of a child crying and looked down to see Ivan on the sidewalk with tears streaming down his face, but he didn't seem sad. Lastly he saw what he'd hoped was just his imagination. Lukas looked off to the narrow street that ran along the neighborhood to see a car stopped in the road, and a young boy laying motionless in front of it. Lukas felt his heart tighten and ignored any other dangers as he ran into the street. Tears had already started dropping down his cheeks as he fell to his knees beside his younger brother.

"Emil..." Lukas sobbed and leaned down to gently lift the child's head up. A few tears dripped from his face to Emil's chest which was drenched in blood. His left arm looked broken and a purple bruise whelped on the side of his face. Emil opened his eyes slowly which obviously hurt him but he didn't stop.

"Big brother...w-what happened...my whole body...it hurts." Emil already sounded dead and his breathing got shallower.

Lukas choked back a sob so that he could speak but his voice was hoarse. "I-it's okay...you'll be okay, Emil."

At that moment Mathias came running over, no tears in his eyes just pure panic. "I called an ambulance how is he..." He stopped when he got close enough to see Emil condition.

Lukas ignored him and clutched his dying brother closer to him. Emil used the last of his energy to look up at Mathias, the look of thanks sparking in his almost blank eyes. Mathias made quick eye contact but had to turn around to keep from breaking down himself. One hand went to his hair which he pulled at aggressively.

"I-I love you, Emil...please don't leave me." Lukas cried softly so only Emil could hear.

Emil closed his eyes and held on to Lukas's shirt sleeve with his arm that wasn't broke. "I-it was-s...I...va..." His chest stop moving as Emil tried to form words with his last breaths.

Lukas look down at him to try to fully understand what he had been trying to say but gave up when he felt how cold his body had grown.

"No no no no no!" Lukas screamed, pulled the limp body to his chest. His head fell forward and he wanted nothing more than to scream. Scream at the car driver, scream at Ivan, scream at Irina, even scream at Mathias. But he could move, he couldn't scream. All he could do was sit in the road, hold his dead brother, and cry.

Lukas didn't know how long it took for the ambulance to get there. All he remembered was being pulled away from Emil by Mathias and Natalia. He was kicking and screaming the whole time. Mathias pulled him to his chest as the paramedics loaded Emil into the ambulance. He stroked his hair and held him tightly so he couldn't squirm around too much. Eventually Lukas gave up fighting and hugged Mathias tightly, crying harder than before into the other's chest.

"H-he's g-gone..." Lukas stuttered while crying, gripping Mathias's shirt in his fist.

"Hey calm down." Mathias whispered in a soothing tone, "It's alright, stop crying."

Lukas wanted to yell at Mathias for suggesting he stop but he was feeling extremely light headed from crying so much. He sniffed and wiped away the excess tears.

"Let's head to the hospital." Mathias said and helped Lukas to the truck.

Lukas got in and stared forward blankly, focusing on not crying. Mathias didn't get in immediately, he first went to talk to Irina and Natalia. Both of them said they hadn't seen what had happened and when Mathias questioned Ivan he said Emil tripped on the sidewalk and fell in front of the car. Mathias sighed and left them to get into the truck as well. It was a silent ride to the hospital. Neither of them wanted to talk about what had happened and the atmosphere was rather depressing. When they arrived Mathias checked them in the ER and headed towards the room Emil was being examined in. The doctor came out to tell them what they both already knew. Emil could not be saved. Since they had no other reason to stay, the pair went back home. All the mess from the crash had been cleaned up, leaving no sign of the fatality. Neither Lukas nor Mathias slept well that night. Mathias only because he was constantly awoken by Lukas's screams and whimpers. He spent the whole night holding Lukas to his chest and trying unsuccessfully to calm him. Because of the tragedy Mathias didn't work for the rest of the week and spent his time off trying to help Lukas get use to a life without Emil.

"You really didn't have to do that..." Lukas finally spoke up that weekend about Mathias staying.

"Yes I did." Mathias argued, "You'd tear yourself if I left you alone."

Lukas just looked at him. "And what about you?"

Mathias scoffed, "What do you mean?"

Lukas glared at him, "Well you just seem to be Mr. Invincible over here. I haven't seen a single tear from you since he died! Did you care about him at all?" Lukas voice got louder as he went on.

Mathias stepped forward in his own aggressive form, giving Lukas a dirty look. "Don't you dare fucking say I didn't care about him! He might not have been my brother and I might not have known him my whole life but other than you he was the most important thing in my life!" Mathias defended, pointing an accusing finger at Lukas.

Lukas hard look dropped when he saw tears welling up in Mathias's eyes. "I'm sorry..." He responded quietly and turned towards the front door.

"Where the hell are you going?" Mathias asked, completely surprise.

"I don't know, somewhere." Lukas couldn't stay with Mathias any longer or he'd destroy their relationship with his anger towards the world.

"Oh no you're not." Mathias said and grabbed Lukas's arm but not hard enough it would hurt, "I'm not losing you too."

Lukas stopped and turned around. He kept his head down but quickly moved in to hug Mathias. "I love you..."

Mathias relaxed so he wasn't so tense and gently kissed Lukas on the top of his head. "I love you too, more than anything. Promise not to do anything stupid."

Lukas nodded and closed his eyes. "I promise."

The funeral was the same as any other. Depressing. There weren't many attending since Lukas nor Emil had many friends or family in the area. Hell even their parents didn't show up even though Lukas had contacted them about it. So it was a small crowd of some of Lukas and Mathias's friends. Irina, Natalia, and Ivan had all attended as well. Through the whole ceremony Mathias kept a very close eye on Lukas, expecting him to break down at anything second. That moment never came though, Lukas had maintained a stone cold glare the whole time. At any other time this would be intimidating but now the state was empty. Mathias made multiple attempts to make comforting actions, but every time he's try to hold Lukas's hand or hug him, he was roughly rejected. It was also very quiet, neither of them talking the whole day. The first words weren't spoken until they got home later that evening.

"You handled that...strangely." Mathias commented hesitantly as he took Lukas's jacket to hang it up.

Lukas didn't reply with words, only a soft hum, just enough to show he heard him.

Mathias tried again. "Are you hungry? You haven't eaten since this morning."

Still nothing as Lukas simply shook his head and headed upstairs.

"Can I get you anything? At all?" Mathias was desperate for something, anything, at that point but Lukas wouldn't give it to him and just shook his head again.

Defeated Mathias let Lukas escape upstairs by himself. Lukas stopped at the top of the stairs to make sure Mathias wasn't following him anymore and went into the bathroom. 'Damn this thing and not having locks.' He thought to himself and moved a near by side table so it blocked entry to the room. He waited again for the sound of Mathias but still got nothing. With a long sigh Lukas collapsed to the ground, his hands beginning to shake uncontrollably and the tears he had been holding back all day finally able to flow free. He sobbed on the cold tile, his still unstable hands reaching up to grip and pull on his hair. After several minutes the tears stopped themselves, leaving behind puffy eyes and red cheeks. Lukas looked up but felt it wasn't enough, tears weren't enough to express the pain he was feeling. His hand now being controllable, Lukas opened a medium cabinet behind him and pulled a small plastic box out of its hiding place with the towels. He flipped open the container to reveal three silver razor blades, all new and untouched. Mathias's voiced continued to play back through Lukas's head as he picked one of them up with dead eyes ' _promise not to do anything stupid.' 'I promise...'_. The voices faded as he striped of his long sleeve button up, exposing his whole upper body. He flipped the potential deadly blade over in his fingers. This wasn't the first time Lukas had thought of doing this, he actually had a whole pack of blades at his old apartment, but Emil was always there to stop him. That wasn't the case now, he had no one to trust those kind of emotions in. Finally making his decision, Lukas gripped the blade tightly in his right hand. The way he was holding it made him cut his palm instantly, blood already flowing down his dominate hand. Lukas didn't even seem to notice, focused on the more painful task. He held his left forearm out into the light, his pale wrist making his veins very pronounced. He turned to his head to the side slightly and brought the blade to the topper part of his wrist. Slow and steady his pushed and pulled the blade across, making sure the cut was deep. Blood stained not only the blade but also Lukas's hand, arm, and the floor. As he finished his first swipe, the expression in his eyes had not changed. He looked at his cut in confusion, why didn't it hurt? Lukas tried again and again, each cut a little deeper and a little lower on his arm. The pain was still minor, like his brain was purposely blocking it out. 'I know where it would hurt...' Lukas thought and let his cut up arm fall to the floor where a decent size blood puddle had formed. He then proceeded to bring the razor to his neck. 'One more cut." Lukas thought and closed his eyes.

A sudden loud knocked not only interrupted Lukas but startled him. The scare sent the razor blade flying across the bathroom floor to where he couldn't reach it from his sitting position. As the world around him came back into perspective the exhilarating pain in his forearm finally flooded over him.

"Lukas?! Are you okay in there? You've been in there for an hour!" Mathias yelled through the door to him.

Lukas didn't respond. He clutched his bleeding arm and struggled not to scream from the sudden pain. With shaky legs he stood enough to collapse over the sink and let the blood drain instead of leave a puddle. Mathias tried the door since he knew it shouldn't be locked and was angered by how it had been jammed shut.

"Lukas please! Open the door!" Mathias please, pushing roughly against the door with his shoulder.

"Alright! Just a second please!" Lukas finally yelled back and turned on the sink.

The rattling against the door stopped and Mathias stepped back from the door after hearing Lukas's voice. As the water started to run over his arm the bleeding slowed and almost stopped completely. He turned the water off and got the darkest colored towel he could find to hold it against his arm. The pressure allowed the bleeding to stop and Lukas let out of sigh of relief. He cleaned up the mess he'd made as much as possible but a faint stain could be seen on the floor where his blood puddle had been. Lukas slid the long sleeve shirt on and checked thoroughly to make sure it covered all the forming scars. Lukas took a deep breath and pulled the table away and stepped into the hallway. Mathias was waiting for him just outside the door. He gave Lukas a look over and then locked eyes with him.

"Everything okay?" Mathias asked suspiciously and crossed his arms.

Lukas looked up at him blankly, "Yeah, of course."

Mathias stood still for a minute, continuing to stare down Lukas but when he didn't say anything else he looked away.

"It's late, we should get to bed." Mathias suggested and Lukas nodded.

When they were in the bedroom Mathias started to change like normal, taking all his clothes off before being any where near his change of clothes. Lukas usually did about the same thing except he grabbed his clothes first then undressed. This time though he sat on the bed and waited until Mathias was in his night clothes.

"What are you doing? Mathias asked as he jumped on the bed.

Lukas stood up and went to the closet, "I'm changing." He replied bluntly and closed the closet door behind him. He slid on his usual night wear then realized it was a short sleeve T-shirt. Lukas shook his head and looked through some more of his clothes to find that none of his comfortable clothes were long sleeve. With an aggravated sigh he turned around and started to go through Mathias's clothes. He eventually found a shirt that looked comfortable and slid it off the hanger. He set it down to strip of his other shirt but as soon as he was nude Mathias burst in through the thin door.

"Hey Lukie what's taking so long?!" Mathias asked loudly and cheerfully.

Lukas jumped back and tucked both his arms behind his back, "H-hey can't I change in peace?" Lukas stumbled over his words.

Mathias grinned and stepped forward so Lukas was pressed against the back wall of the closet. "You know it's almost like you're purposely trying to tease me."

Lukas rolled his eyes and gently pushed against Mathias's chest with his right arm. "Mathias please…"

Mathias ignored him and leaned down to softly kiss Lukas's neck, pushing against him more. "What?" He asked quietly.

"Really." Lukas groaned and pushed a little harder but wouldn't push with his cut arm, "My brother just died."

Mathias sighed and moved up to rest his forehead against Lukas's, "It's been almost a month…"

Lukas moved his head away and glared at Mathias, "And you think that's enough time?"

"No, of course not!" Mathias shook his head, "It's just been awhile."

Lukas laughed dryly and moved around Mathias to grab the nearby shirt. "I'm sorry you haven't had sex in a couple of months but I'm not in the mood."

Lukas put on the shirt enough that it covered his arms and put it on the rest of the way as he walked out of the closet. Mathias pouted for a second but followed without argument. Lukas was quick to strip of his pants and get into the bed. Mathias switched off the lights and got in as well.

"Can we at least cuddle?" Mathias whispered when the room had gone silent.

Lukas chuckled and turned to face Mathias, "Yes we can cuddle."

Mathias smiled and wrapped his arms around Lukas to pull him closer, "Hey it'll be alright...I love you."

Lukas hummed and looked up to lightly kiss Mathias, "I love you too but it's too early for the 'it'll get better' crap."

Mathias shook his hand and gently began to run his finger through Lukas's hair, "You just seem to be a big ball of hate."

"I have a good reason." Lukas huffed but yawned, too tired to argue.

Mathias smiled sadly and kissed Lukas's forehead. He knew Lukas hadn't been sleeping well for the past couple of weeks so seeing him started to fall asleep so easily was a good sign. Within ten minutes they were asleep and not a single interruption all night.


End file.
